In several fields, including financial and medical services, data security is a paramount concern. Laws and best practices often dictate that sensitive data be protected by security schemes, e.g., involving certificates and passwords for authentication to access a database or other application. System managers keep track of authentication data, e.g., regarding certificates and passwords, so that they can update and otherwise manage secure applications.